Wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resins have good physical properties of heat resistance, dimensional stability, and fluidity when being melted, and thus are widely used around the world, mainly in the electronic parts industry, as materials for fine injection molding. Particularly, due to excellent dimensional stability and electricity insulation performance, their usage has been expanding into films for electronic materials and materials for substrates.
A wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound used as materials of fine injection molding requires good fluidity for producing a compact and lightweight product. To obtain the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound with such good fluidity, a wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin with a low melting point has to be used to manufacture the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound. However, usage of the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin with a low melting point in preparing the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound causes a problem of degrading the heat resistance of the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound.